Strike A Match
by Randomness96
Summary: Puckelberry song fic oneshot. 2 months after the end of Finchel Rachel finds the perfect song about their break up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever go at both a one shot and a song fic so I apologize if it sucks. So the song is **_**Picture to Burn**_** by Taylor Swift (which I only know because of **_**Band Hero**_**) and it's set sometime after **_**A Gleeful Christmas**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Glee just the plot and the game that taught me that Taylor Swift had other songs besides Love Story :P**

Rachel stood in front of the entire Glee club deciding if this was a good idea or not. They had broken up 2 months ago. _Well too late now _she thought as she opened her mouth to sing.

As she sung she remembered why she even picked this song. Taylor Swift isn't normally her forte but as Facebook taught her when you're having a bad day there is a Taylor Swift song for it.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
And by the way..._

Rachel realized how delusional she had been for 2 years. Like her 'perfect' fantasy of being with the star quarter back and being popular would pan out.

All Finn cared about was his reputation. He was constantly trying to change her. Not loving her just the way she was.

After their break up she heard the jocks and Cheerios whispering and laughing. Gossiping about how crazy and obsessive she was. As her own form of retaliation she told all her dancer friends that her and Finn broke up because he realized he was gay. They didn't go to McKinley. What they don't know can't hurt them.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

Rachel and Finn's first fight was over his car. This ugly pickup truck that she swears is older than her grandfather. He refused to let her drive it. Claiming that it was his father's so no one else touched it. It just made her mad he wasn't willing to share something as important as this with her if he claimed to love her.

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be  
_

After the break up Rachel refused to cry. Instead she sat on her bad thinking of the best form of revenge. The obvious choice would be to sleep with Puck but he didn't want to go that far and honestly she didn't either.

So she talked to Matt and to her surprise they began to date. And when Mike and Tina broke up, since she became close to Mike because of Matt and Matt and Rachel had decided they were better as friends, Rachel dated Mike. And then she succeeded in pissing Finn off (with the added bonus of enraging his Cheering-Ho girlfriend) by entering into a serious relationship with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

Rachel almost laughed as she remembered telling her fathers. Her daddy Hiram threatened to use his shotgun if he came around ever again. A threat she then passed on to the ever clueless Finn.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

Now Rachel thought about it all she felt incredible stupid. She took him back too many times. He was a heartbreaker she realized that now. If only she realized it soon and left well enough alone.

She also felt like an idiot. How could she have not seen through all his stupid lies? Was she that naïve she believed him?

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...  
_

Rachel started to notice these 'someone-ran-over-my-beloved-dog-please-help-me-feel-better' looks Finn kept giving her. So she informed her boyfriend Noah who gave him a not so subtle threat. He wouldn't tell her exactly what he said but she knew it involved 'stay away for her' and 'if you ever so much as look at her' followed by warnings of bodily harm if he went against Noah's wishes.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that.._

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Rachel had cleared out all things Finn from her life. The Finn necklace, the 'Team Finn' shirt, anything he left at her place or in her locker all went in the bin. All except the ugly cat date calendar, which she was very glad she kept now. Her logic was that it was a calendar might as well use it. (Plus it was fun to get to scribble out Finn's face, tape them to a dart board and throw darts at it and replace his face with Noah's).

Rachel put her hand in her pocket thinking of all the ways this song related to her predicament at the moment as she produced a box of matches and pulled the completely destroyed cat calendar from behind her back and flipped through it showing Finn exactly just how over him she was.

To prove it she struck a match right there in the middle of the choir room, much to the chagrin of her glee coach Mr. Shuester, and set the stupid calendar alight. _  
_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

Rachel sung staring straight at Finn as the calendar burnt to a crisp in her hand.

Finn stared at the flames disbelief written all over his face. He had just been told by Rachel _freaking_ Berry no less.

Noah looked at his girl with pride and a smirk covering his face. He stood up as she finished and the glee club (minus Finn and Satan) applauded her.

"That was great babe" Noah complimented holding her to his chest.

"Thank you Noah" Rachel said leaning up and kissing her amazing boyfriend, whom she hoped she would never have to sing this song to.

When Rachel looked up to see Finn's face looking so sad as he stared at the pile of ashes, that was a metaphor for their relationship, Rachel was glad she struck that match.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, ok im really sorry this isn't another chapter but I've been thinking and I have decided I want to do a sequel to this but in Puck's POV and about how much he loves her so! I was thinking of maybe using _First Date _ by Blink 182 but I'm wide open to suggests and other ideas about well anything so let me know and I'll get back to you.

On a side note I should have got this out early but Aurorajaye made a very good point in her review. The part about Rachel telling her dancer friends about Finn being gay wouldn't have happened since her dads are gay. So let's just imagine she rolled her eyes and giggled at the irony as she sung it.

A really super sincere apology to those that thought this was an actual update but… in a couple of minutes expect a new chapter of Silver Moon and a new story :D yes I love you guys this much 3 ;)

Sincerely, Randomness96 xoxo


End file.
